Mini Cooper Red and Mustang Blue
by Sophie Ranier
Summary: What happens when a mysterious driver challenges Ziva to a little race?;;one-shot


**Ok, so I'm on the bus to school and what do I see? A red mini cooper with checkerboard mirrors, JUST like Ziva's. and then the rest just…came outta no where!**

**So, hope you like it!:D Leave a review and check out my other stories:D**

**disclaimer: the ownage of ncis, i do not own (fancy way of sayin: I DON'T OWN NCIS FOO!)**

**

* * *

**

Ziva loved everything about it.

The color, the way that even when the top wasn't down she could still feel the wind blowing through her hair. The way it made her feel like she was back in Europe on secret ops with Jenny, driving its smooth-sailing wheels on top of the cobblestone streets. The fact that it was so small and turned at the slightest movement of the wheel, letting her feel in total control.

Yes, she loved her car.

She also loved that it got her to wherever she needed, whenever she needed.

Like right now, when Gibbs calls the team in at five in the morning.

Ziva sighed as she got into her car, taking in the warm scent of vanilla coming from the foam cup in her hand. She sank into the leather chair and gently placed the key into the ignition, turning it until the car purred to life.

Putting her tea into the cup holder, she carefully and professionally maneuvered her way out of her parking space and headed towards the navy yard.

The metropolitan streets were just beginning to bloom with a few dozen prompt workers on their way to the highway and coffee shop owners rising their graffiti filled metal shades to get ready for the early birds.

A pleased smile tugged at her lips as she got to a few blocks with no activity. Weaving through the alphabet named streets with no regard for speed limits gave her the amazing feeling she craved for every time she stepped into her mini cooper.

She lived for this moment.

Her high was short lived as she caught sight of an emerald green light quickly turn yellow. Pressing her foot down on the gas pedal ever so slightly, she silently prayed that she would make it. But her prayers were not answered in time as the yellow circle turned red.

She cursed in Hebrew before slamming on the brake, letting out a frustrated sigh.

Ziva tapped her fingers on the wheel impatiently, contemplating whether or not she should just go through, there we no cars coming either way. But as her eyes drifted around the light, she saw a small camera tucked underneath the top of the light pole.

Still staring at the intriguing light as it mocked her with its power; she noticed an ocean blue car roll up on the right side of hers. She turned her head slightly, in an attempt to get a look at the driver, but the windows were up and slightly tinted, only letting her get a glimpse of the man's dark silhouette.

She turned her head back to the road, thinking nothing of the mysterious driver, until she heard the sound of an engine roar momentarily, then again, the again, in a challenging pattern.

Ziva turned her head and shot the driver a questioning look, though he could not see her through her also tinted windows, and she saw him give her a casual salute and crooked his head to the side in a questioning way.

She smiled at the shadow and accepted his challenge, revving up her engine in the same manner.

Her hands gripped the wheel tightly as she kept her eyes glued to the light. When it finally did turn green, she slammed her foot onto the gas pedal, with no concern for any laws.

She spotted the blue mustang in her mirror as it became dangerously close to her, tempting to become her new bumper sticker.

A victorious smile glided across her face as she applied more pressure to the pedal, getting a good few feet away from the sunglasses-wearing figure. The smile became wider when she could no longer see him in her mirror. But her moment of pride came to an abrupt stop as she took a double take to her left and found the mysterious driver right next to her.

Her chocolate brown eyes widened at the sight of the '76 speeding up and cutting her off after a mockingly friendly honk.

Ziva shook her head slowly as a look of determination stained her face. She smoothly glided over to the next lane, speeding up until she was right next to him.

As the two cars took turns taking a small lead, Ziva turned her head towards the other driver, to see if he was still looking smug.

Seeing his silhouette leaning comfortably back in the seat, giving her an exaggerated yawn made her face turn almost red as she pulled her eyes back onto the road when-

SCREECH!

She slammed down on the brakes having caught sight of a small, fragile, old woman crossing the street in front of her. The cooper glided a few feet, stopping just inches from the old woman, who didn't even seem to notice that she came extremely close to meeting St. Peter at the pearly gates.

She let out a sarcastically amused sound as she watched in frustration and awe, the Mustang speed away; giving her one last victory beep that rang enviously through her ears.

A few tedious minutes of waiting later, she was finally able to get back on the road. And seeing that she hadn't wasted much time during the little race (and taking a long, relaxing sip of her tea), she became content again.

She pulled her dark locks into a tight ponytail as she exited the elevator, headed straight for her desk.

Putting her things down in her desk she looked across from her, seeing Tony sitting comfortably on his desk.

He took his sunglasses off and jingled the keys to his mustang as he spoke:

_"Beat cha"_

* * *

**Heehee, just a small fluffy piece that I felt like writing, improbably gunna save it and use it for another English project I have to do in a few weeks.**

**So, leave a review:D tell me whatcha thought:D**


End file.
